


Just like you

by Narciss



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Depression, Descent into Madness, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Madness, Melanie Martinez References, Romance, Romantic Fluff, but this is cute, im bad at tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23031511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narciss/pseuds/Narciss
Summary: You are a weird girl, kinda lost in Gotham (I can't say where you come from 'cause that would be spoiling lol) and you basically fall in love with Jerome ♡ I suck at summaries sorry lolThis was supposed to be a unique one shot but people asked for a story sooo here we go ♡I'm autistic so my writing may seem a bit emotionless, tell me and give me advices !! ♡
Relationships: Hugo Strange/Original Female Character(s), Jerome Valeska/Original Character(s), Jerome Valeska/Original Female Character(s), Jerome Valeska/Reader, Jerome Valeska/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. No better

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ajeromev](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Ajeromev).



> Reader is fighting Jerome at the circus, in the mirror room thing (I'm french bear with me)
> 
> Hi ! I just thought about this while watching Gotham -again- and writing it made me feel better cuz I had a bad day  
> HOWEVER  
> There are mentions to self hate and depression and abusive familial environment soooo yeah  
> Hope you like it <3

He was a bastard and you knew it. He had tortured and killed dozens of innocents. His army of idiots and lunatics were roaming the streets, killing the poor souls who dared to put a foot outside. He even tried to kill Bruce Wayne with a canon full of knives and nails, what kind of moron would do that ?

Him.

Jerome.

The circus boy who killed his abusive mother and hated rich people, and people in general. The truth is, the two of you weren’t that different after all. Both of you were anarchists and hated your abusive familial environment. Both of you wanted to see this city burn.

But this, this… madness and killing spree, this judgement without a trial, was not the way. Gotham could be saved without the execution of innocent citizens. For sure, some of your friends were dead. They were out tonight, at the theater. They were rich people, and the Cult of Jerome hated them for it. You would never see them alive again.

He was laying there, between your thighs, in the middle of a dozen mirrors, smiling a you. Both of you were panting from the physical fight you just won, and now you were above him. Your fist held tight on a sharp broken piece of glass and scarlet blood was dripping from it. You saw your reflection surrounding you, a strong woman, about to kill a man who deserved it. You were about to become a hero to this city. Gotham citizens would adore you force slicing that pink throat of him.

“Come on, just do it dollface. Ya know you want it.” Jerome said in a broken voice.

You could do it. You thought of the move, such a simple move…

“Hesitating huh ? You’re too nice, I don’t remember being this kind to you… his voice was nagging you but sounded with no joy.

\- I’m not hesitating, bastard !”

He burst out in a laugh that sounded empty. He looked at you, deep in your eyes. You couldn’t help but stare back, and what you saw was not a monster.

_… such a simple move…_

He was a broken boy no one ever cared about.

_… and you’ll be rewarded, he deserves this… this is justice…_

He was a human who never knew love, only hate, and who deserved to be listened to. There was no justice without a trial. You would be adored for killing without a trial, just like he did, but he was hated by all, you weren't. This world was unfair.

You stared at your reflection again, and you saw the same as in his eyes : a broken human who only wanted to escape. Who dreamed of a better world that would never exist. Who only wanted to die. Just like Jerome.

“Don’t have mercy on me birdie, it’s not like I cared after all.

\- Shut up for once.”

You leaned back and kissed him furiously. You hated him, but in the end, you hated yourself too. You hated everyone. Your hands were cupping his face so hard it felt like you could break his skull, and your nails were digging deep inside his detached skin. He did not move at first, but then raised his hands to gently place them on your back, and he kissed you back when he felt your tears ran down his cheeks. The kiss went softer, thanks to him. His lips were smooth, his breath warm against your skin. He rubbed your hands gently to help you relax, and, still kissing you, moved on to your shoulders to untense them. Then his left hand reached to scalp to rub your hair gently.

You split up only to catch your breath again, and your lips were already burning, missing his. You were too shy, too ashamed of yourself to look at him. So, you just pushed your forehead against his and remained silent. When you felt the tears coming back again, you tried to hold it back but failed. So, Jerome straightened and sat against a broken mirror, and hold you against him. His arms were firm and protective, yet this hug was surprisingly gentle coming from a mass murderer. You remembered who he was, but it didn’t matter anymore. You were no better, you just held back when he didn’t. At some point, you were about to crack, you were about to kill him, yet you realized in a flash that Jerome was the only one who could understand your greatest pain. His hand brushed your cheek fondly to wipe off your tears, and he said in a low voice :

“You don’t make the world’s funniest clown dollface.

\- Looks like you won that point.”

You faintly chuckled and so he did. Then he took your chin between his fingers and made you face his peaceful yet imperious stare.

“Don’t you ever try to kill me again, or I’ll give you thousands of reasons to regret that lovely choice you made, and I would hate that. Hear me sweet one ?

\- Yes

\- Yes who ?” and he detached those two words.

His lips came brushing softly against yours, and you could feel his grin growing.

“Yes Jerome.”

He kissed you slowly and deeply, then he stood up and helped you do the same and pecked your forehead.

“Come on now, let’s get out of here.”

You held hands and escaped as far as you could.


	2. I know your mind

Finally, back home you were. These walls never looked so familiar, these white lights so comforting. Every scream from the criminally insane sounded like a greeting to your return. When you saw Miss Peabody, syringe in hand, smiling at you, you knew you suffering and loneliness was over : you were back home, in Arkham, were you belonged.  
However, you joy faded quickly when you remembered why you were here. You felt embarrassment. No guilt, but disappointment in yourself and fear that your uncle would be disappointed too. Thinking about it, this last month was such a major fail, after two years of independence and freedom. You knew that stare he had when one of his experiments failed, and you feared causing it. The guards put you in the elevator and left you alone. While it was going down, you tried to think of a way to talk about this last month to your uncle, how to make it sound like you were the victim. But he knew your mind by heart, he was the one who created it. There was no lying with him. It was time for you to face your responsibilities.

The elevator doors opened and you saw him, standing in front of you. He wasn’t a tall man, but his appearance was still impressive. Dressed in a perfectly ironed medical gown, he was always so calm, he talked with a low voice, and even in deep trouble you never saw him angry. Most of the time, he had a tiny grin curving the corners of his mouth and sparkle in his eyes, piercing through his round glasses.  
“Daphne, he said, smiling at you.  
\- Hi, uncle Strange.”

You bobbed down at stared at your feet, not daring to face him. He stepped towards you and took you in his arms, resting his chin on your head. After a few minutes, he stepped back and put his hands on your shoulders, breathed deeply and smiled once more. This time, you faced him, with shame in your eyes.  
“You’re finally back home.  
\- You don’t seem mad…  
\- Mad ? There’s no reason I should be mad my dear. In fact, I couldn’t be happier, my little bird is back in her golden cage.  
\- I don’t understand uncle. Am I not a huge fail ? I’ve been unable to live more than two years without causing any damages around me.  
\- You did, just not for the last month. We’ll have plenty of time to talk about it, don’t worry your mind. For now, all you need is to settle back in your room, eat your diner and get clean clothes. Then you’ll get some rest, it’s getting late, and we’ll talk about everything that weights on you later. Sounds good ?”  
You simply nodded and let him guide you to your room. You found it crazy how nothing had changed : same posters on the wall, same snow globe on your bedtable, same stuffies in your bed. It all seemed to have been left untouched, except that it was surgical clean and the smell of your favorite perfume as a teenager was gone. It was a strawberry perfume; those were trendy in highschool ten years ago. They had a smell for each fruit, referring to specific personalities. When Strange saws the strawberry one in a shop, called “Cry-berry”, he decided that would be your fourteenth birthday gift. The bottle was still on your bedside table. You emptied it a long time ago but kept he bottle as a lucky charm.

The evening was running late, and the night was now as black as ink. You knew it thanks to the little window opening on the court. It was actually not “opening” since it could no be open. Your bedroom was in fact a cell, arranged as a comfy room so that you didn’t feel trapped. Your uncle wanted the best only for his little bird. Though, the door still opened with a code that only you, Strange and Miss Peabody knew. His little bird was precious. You laid in your bed and wrapped your body in the pastel blue blanket. It was warm and soft, and at this moment, this very moment, your felt home and protected.  
You fell asleep quicker than you expected, wondering if the past two years were a dream, how your apartments in the center of Gotham would be managed, what would the discussion with your uncle be tomorrow. But before you fell, your very last thought was Jerome. Your dreamt of him, of the two of you living here, in Arkham, in a beautiful and terrific chaos.

You woke up from this beautiful dream to a sun filled bedroom. It was a beautiful day. For your first day back home, you decided to put one a cute outfit so you picked up a pastel yellow dress with white lace, white tiny heels and a white bow to put in your hair, which your arranged in loose two braids falling on your shoulders. You put ribbons in them and did your makeup. When you were finally ready, you took the empty perfume bottle in your purse and left to room, heading to your uncle’s office.

The door opened before you knocked and you found your uncle, as smiling as usual. He pecked your forehead and put his arm around your shoulder to lead you to your seat. You sat there and noticed apple juice and French viennoiserie on the desk.  
“I bet you didn’t have time to take your breakfast.”  
He smiled and gestured you to have a croissant. Next to the apple juice filled glass, you noticed your usual pills. It felt good to feel home again. Yet, you were still nervous about the upcoming chat. Your uncle noticed it.  
“You seem stressed dear.  
\- I don’t really know how to talk about what happened…  
\- Are you scared of something ? Of a reaction I could have ?”  
You felt shame growing in your stomach and burning your cheeks. You thickly swallowed then said, staring at your hands.  
“I feel like I disappointed you…  
\- Disappoint me…”  
Hugo Strange seemed confused. He laid on you a sad and compassionate stare, a tender smile curving his lips.  
“You proved a lot of things Daphne. And disappoint is far from being a result of those last two years. Actually, I am very proud of you.”  
You looked up, confused, lost, out of words. How could he be proud ?  
“But I failed, uncle ! I couldn’t live on my own.  
\- As I told you yesterday, you did. You successfully lived on your own for almost two years. The two last months are, despite whatever you may think, the most interesting part our… Experience. You proved that you could separate yourself from your familiar and familial environment, but that you still needed, how would I phrase it…  
\- A keeper.  
\- … a support. Tell if I’m wrong : Jerome died, then the killing started. As long as he was alive, and the two of you were together, everything was under your control, am I right Daphne ?  
\- Yes, you are uncle.  
\- Then this experience is a great success. What it has proven about human psychology and the fragility of sanity is more than I could have hoped for. You can be proud of you darling. Now, go by your day, have some fun. I’ll be busy writing down observations, I’ll see you tonight for dinner, right ?  
\- Alright uncle.”

You stood up, smiled, and left his office. You were still confused, but at least you weren’t worried anymore. You trusted your uncle if he said everything was alright. After all, he was uncle Strange, like he always said, “I know your mind, I know how it works, exactly as if I had made it”.


	3. Dollface's back ♡

When you were done with all the medical appointments your uncle had planned for, you chose to head to the upper floor and join the criminally insane patients of Arkham in the socialization room. You wanted to see Jerome. You missed him like the Moon misses the Sun and wanted to feel his strong and protective grip around your shoulders. Music in your ears, you started your walk.

"Can we just be honest, these are the requirements..."

During your appointment this morning, you told your psychologist your new biggest fear. It used to be leaving Arkham forever.

"If you think you can be my one and only true love..."

Now, what scared you the most was being left by Jerome. You could leave Arkham as long as the cute ginger was with you.

"You must promise to love me, and damn it if you fuck me over..."

When he was there, you felt like you could fight the world and still win. He gave you that feeling of power you never had before, and you feared losing it. Jerome was a handsome man who could get easily bored. You feared competition and other women.

"I will rip your fucking face apart."

Through the fence door, you saw the ginger maniac sitting with a bunch of madmen who seemed captivated with whatever story he was telling them with flair and panache. You stood there for a minute and observed him, a shy smile curving the corners of your lips. Jerome had the talent to fascinate people and turn himself into the center of the attention. It worked on everybody, even you.

"Highschool sweethearts, line up, they're trynna waste my time..."

You were weak for him since day one. When you met at the circus, your fragile heart fell into pieces only he could bring back together. His eyes filled up with blue, as much as his smile, spoke to you that day. You promised him - and yourself - you would always stand by his side and give him the love he deserved. You owed eternal gratefulness to your uncle, who allowed you to go out in the world and try to live a normal life, for you discovered what true love was. The experiment gave a new direction to your life.  
A month later, Jerome was interned in Arkham for killing his mother with an axe. You could visit him as much as you wanted, which was a satisfaction and a frustration at the same time, because the visits were short and watched over. Then he escaped, and that month had been the best of all. Still, it ended in tragedy… After Jerome’s murder by Galavan, you asked her uncle Hugo Strange if she could go back in Arkham, but he wanted you to keep your life as a lambda citizen in Gotham. This part was crucial to the experiment he was leading on you and love would not interrupt it. Those were his words.

"Highschool sweethearts, shut up, if you're not my type."

Anyways, you were back home now, and Jerome was just a few steps away. You entered the room and stood still when you saw his face.  
He never looked better. The surgeons who sewed it back in place did a great job at revealing his true self. Your heart skipped a beat when you saw the malicious smile carved on his face. It jumped when you realized it was directed at you  
"Dollface! You’re finally back !"  
Jerome opened his arms widely and walked towards you. You smiled like a baby and ran into his arms. Guards would usually not allow such behavior, but you were Strange's niece.  
"J! I missed you so much !  
\- Same here kitten."  
His voice resonated with a genuine happiness, his arms wrapped your back in a much needed hug. Then you stepped back and cupped his face with your porcelain hands, and took a look at his face.  
"You look marvelous my dear.  
-You think so ? Ah! I guess it's not that bad.  
\- I think this is your best look so far. Way better than the stapled on face. This seemed to emerge straight up from a nightmare.  
\- Not gonna lie, it fucking hurt."  
The two of you burst out, then he laid an arm on your shoulder and turned to face his mates.  
"Gentlemen, let me introduce my sweet, caring and mine - only - : [y/n]."  
You were then facing two men, one was a bit younger than you and seemed anxious, the other was older, and was wearing a funny hat.  
"Doll, here are Jonathan and Jervis."  
You saluted politely and so did they. Jerome excused himself and isolated the two of you, he definitely needed to talk, according to the serious glance he was giving you. You sat alone at a table and he asked :  
"What the fuck happened in that circus ?  
\- I am so sorry Jerome... The last month has been everything but a joyride for my brain. My mind is so fucking messed up... I would never hurt you, you know that !"  
You were holding his hands in your and looking right in his eyes, a desperate and sorry expression on your face.  
"It's just that... You make me feel like no one ever did before, J. You are unique, and so important to me. When they broadcasted your.. your death on TV, Galavan stabbing you in the throat... Something in me crumbled to pieces. Everybody in Gotham was celebrating, while I was mourning you. I was alone, broken...  
\- So you started killing people ?  
\- I did... I don't know why, and I don't even feel good about it. And when that need faded, I started to live and feel like a "normal" person. My uncle wanted me to try, at least try, to live a normal life. And, for some reason, my mind started adjusting to it. With all the codes, the moral, the values... I was trapped in sanity. When you came back to life (you could not believe you were saying that), everything was messing up in my mind again. It felt like a nightmare..."  
You were trying to hold back tears, incapable of realizing you actually tried to kill him. Seeing this, he took you softly against him and hugged you. Caressing your hair, he said :  
"It's alright Doll, it's alright. Your mind's a fragile thing. It's been through a lot. I understand that. I'm not angry after you.  
\- You promise ?  
\- I promise."  
He kissed your head while slowly rubbing your back, casting a glance at Hugo Strange, standing on the other side of the fence door, smiling as usual.  
"See, Miss Peabody, as I told you : my experiment is a success."


End file.
